A wide array of mobile platforms are used in the construction industry, such as skid-steer loaders, wheel steer loaders, track loaders, compact track loaders, and the like. Such mobile platforms are popular with construction and earth excavation professionals because they offer a low-maintenance and low-cost way to quickly and powerfully perform projects which are not large enough to warrant the use of larger, more expensive construction equipment.
One distinguishing feature of smaller loaders is that they have systems that are used to couple attachments to the loader. For example, some loaders use skids (the parallel “fingers” on the front portion of a loader). Skids are often seen in warehouse settings sliding underneath a pallet so that the pallet may be lifted and moved. Skids may operate in horizontal or vertical configurations depending on the type of loader and its use. Other loaders use other coupling means, such as the Bobcat® quick-connect system.
Many loader attachments of various types are used in the construction industry. These attachments allow the loader to accomplish a specific application(s). One example of such an attachment is a digging bucket, which handles dirt and other materials. There are many application specific buckets, such as low profile buckets, light material buckets, fertilizer buckets, and construction-industrial buckets. However, there exist needs for additional bucket attachments to offer loader operators more control in various loader operations. For example, the prior art lacks bucket-style attachments that may be conveniently and accurately used to selectively pour flowable materials. The prior art is completely devoid of such an attachment that offers convenient, one-person operation.